Robber Barons
Ultra Rich Real Americans and heroes of Capitalism. They worship the Free Market like good Christians and are not like those welfare liberal queens that wait for government handouts... but they don't think there is nothing wrong with government bailouts, those are government loans that they will pay someday. Robber Barons are just like Robin hood, but instead they steal take their life savings money from the poor to give it to themselves and their rich friends so they can spend it invest it more wisely than the poor could ever understand; give thanks poor people! Who are these Robber Barrons Titans? These Titans of Industry, these gods of Mt. Olympus Mt. Freedom, shaped and steered America's economy: *Andrew Carnegie *John D. Rockefeller *J. P. Morgan *Charles M. Schwab *Henry Ford *Mammon The War Against the Poor Poverty The Greatest Heroes of Capitalism, the Robber Barons, wanted to get rid the world of poverty. But the poor people instead of pulling their own bootstraps and being content of having jobs with miserly fair wages, they started to riot and start labor unions to squeeze out all of the money that the Robber Barons needed to finance their lavish parties and ostentatious feasts their investments. This was the beginning of the War against the poor poverty. Unions are liberal lies and commie bear propaganda. Unions only fosters more poverty, and encourages the commie lifestyle. These misguided workers didn't realize that if there were no rich people, there was no wealth to go around. Who would pay their wages? Who would you go to invest in new ventures? Without rich people, there is no economic prosperity, and America would suffer under the Fascist's boots of labor unions! Which is why Unions are un-american and Robber Barons are America's Greatest National Treasure. The commie bears new about this, and their greatest target was against the Robber Barons. If they defeated these heroes of Capitalism, communism will reign in America for a thousand years... The Robber Barons fought many battles against the commie bears and the un-american labor unions; the Robber Barons had many victories and the commie bears were loosing. The unions were starting to think maybe this was not such a good idea and the Robber Barons would have won the war... but alas that was not to be. Those damn treacherous bears had a "secret" liberal union-lover in the White House. Anti-trust or Teddy Roosevelt's Folly Even though Roosevelt was a Republican, many historians agree that he may have been a secret liberal democrat working for the bears to destroy America. This anti-trust bear-loving traitor was nicknamed "Trust-buster" by the liberal media and the poor; and he almost destroyed America's free market and capitalism. But God and The Baby Jesus wasn't going to allow that. The Republicans learned that Roosevelt was brainwashed by the bears and they broke the hypnotic spell, but the damage was done. It would be many years before the Robber Barons could recover from these ridiculous witch-hunts. Many of the Robber Barons had to "break-up" their companies, the heartless commie democrats couldn't understand that they were breaking up their families. It was a very heart breaking moment and a dark moment in America's history. The Return of Robber Barons or Supercapitalism Part II But God never forgot the great injustice that the commie bears inflicted on America.So God send his most beloved son, Ronald Regan!!! And the Greatest Republican Messiah Ever preached the gospel of Reganomics and it was good!! Soon a new generations of Robber Barons appeared and they were the Ultra Rich and they wanted to help America's Greatest Government by setting up lobbying groups to help the politicians to never repeat the mistakes and follies of Teddy Roosevelt. Which is why we must keep these groups alone because they know what they are doing. They must also be protected against hippie bear-loving liberals who want to destroy America's capitalism again, and replace it with bear-loving communism.